a. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to fishing equipment, and more particularly, to illuminated fishing lures.
b. Background Art
Salt water and fresh water fishing lures adapted to ensnare fish or other aquatic animals are known in the art. Many fishing lures are equipped with one or more hooks connected with a body and can be made from various types of material with various aspects to make the lure more visually attractive, such as different shapes and colors. Depending upon the depth of operation, intensity of sunlight, and/or water visibility conditions, the visually appealing aspects of a fishing lure can be diminished or completely lost.